The present invention relates generally to a particulate material densification system and, more particularly, to a vacuum-assisted system for forming bulk particulate material into a desired bulk form with minimal fibrous lumps.
Various devices have been proposed for shaping and packaging particulate material into a bulk form. Certain devices first compress the material into a bulk form and ram-direct the bulk into a preformed plastic bag. One problem with these devices is that the movement of the material bulk from one station to the other dislodges portions of the material from the previously shaped bulk, particularly at the corners thereof. This material separation can occur during ram induced transport particularly when directed through a downstream chamber such that friction arises. The resulting friction dislodges particulates from the material bulk, particularly at the corners thereof and forms fibrous lumps of material. Fibrous lumps in the particulate material cause an uneven material bulk, which precludes easy palletization and unnecessary waste of the particulate material.
While the packaging system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,846, granted to this inventor, solves many of the above mentioned problems, a system which provides an optimally densified material bulk which minimizes or even precludes fibrous lumps therein is still needed.